Improper
improper is a player of TBT Mafia. They have played in 41 games and hosted 3. Games played Main *TBT Mafia XI: Person of Interest - Miller *TBT Mafia XII: Mean Girls - Townie *TBT Mafia XIII: XCOM: Enemy Within - Townie *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call - Townie Mini *TBT Mini Mafia IX: This One's for the Birds! - Virgin *TBT Mini Mafia X: And Then There Were None - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia XI: Frozen - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia XII: Portal - GLaDOS and her Deadly Neurotoxin - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich - Retired Arsonist *TBT Mini Mafia XIV: My Little Mafia - Serial Killer/Survivor *TBT Mini Mafia XV: Pokémon Colosseum - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVII: Attack on Titan - Townie Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *TBT Nub Mafia I: Twitch Plays Newbie Mafia - Mafia Framer *TBT Nub Mafia II: On The Run - Townie *TBT Nub Mafia IV: Hijinks in Sugar Rush - Vigilante Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia III: Tom's I'm a Cop You Idiot - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia IV: Partners - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia VI: Mafia Carnival - Weight Guessing Game Host *TBT Unofficial Mafia VII: Cell Mafia II: Stuck in Testing - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia VIII: I'm Makar You Idiot - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia X: Olympus - Mafia Doctor *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIII: IB Mafia - Town Cop *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVI: Factions - Grim Reaper *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVIII: Transformers - Vigilante *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIX: Madoka Magica - Townie (modkilled) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XX: Mafia Disconnected - Watcher *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXII: Russia Today - Unknown *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIV: Bravely Default Mafia - Mafia Roleblocker *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVII: Shadowrun: Dragonfall - Mafia Roleblocker *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLI: Papers, Please - Serial Killer *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLIX: Office SS3 - Super-Saint *TBT Unofficial Mafia L: The Binding of Isaac - Granny / Self-aware Miller *TBT Unofficial Mafia LI: Medical Dethy - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot - The Fool *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIII: Make Mafia Great Again - Miller *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia LV: Sheepers Beware - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVIII: Korean War - Godfather *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXI: A Game of Mafia - Town Detective (Hunter x Hunter's replacement) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIII: Murder Mystery Mafia - Town Doctor *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIV: Imprison the Criminals Mafia - Serial Killer *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXVII: Miraculous Ladybug Cultists - Townie (modkilled) Games hosted Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *''Currently none.'' Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *TBT Nub Mafia VI: Steven Universe - Posts Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia XI: SS3 - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIX: Turbo Elves - Posts Games coached *''Currently none.'' Other games Replacements Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *''Currently none.'' Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLI: Papers, Please Observers Main *TBT Mafia XIV: Majora's Mask Redux Mini *''Currently none.'' Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *TBT Nub Mafia III: Captain Flint's Gold Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia IV: Partners *TBT Unofficial Mafia IX: Ryan's I'm a Cop You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia X: Olympus *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVIII: 1984 Mafia Scummy Awards Nominations This player has been nominated for the following TBT Scummy Awards: *''Currently none.'' Won This player has won the following TBT Scummy Awards: *''Currently none.'' Category:Modkilled players Category:Players Category:Hosts